disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
627
Experiment 627, A.K.A. Evile, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba, and the first experiment to be created on Earth with limited alien technology. He serves as a minor antagonist in Lilo & Stitch: The Series, and is designed to be a better, albeit worse version of Stitch. Unlike the other experiments, it is impossible for him to be turned good; he was dehydrated instead. His one true place is as a prisoner at Kokaua Prison. Even though he was never named in the series, he was nicknamed "Evile" by fans. Like Stitch, Evile is voiced by Chris Sanders. Background Personality 627 is a slobbering, vicious, cruel bully and vile minion of evil. He is shown to be "extra-evil" and possesses a very weak sense of humor. He constantly torments and abuses others, often out of boredom. He is also incapable of rehabilitation, and can only say "Evil!" for reasons unknown. He shows that he thinks of nothing more than to cause all kinds of destruction. There is little sense of morals within this experiment. All he wants is to be bad for the sake of being so and to ruin everybody's happiest (or even saddest) moments. 627 would do anything under the category of evil. As one can tell, he is quite hyperactive. He also has a huge sense of nasty humor, laughing the biggest laugh at the littlest joke, mostly practical jokes or something bad that happens to others. His laughter is also his weakness, however. When he starts laughing, it's hard for him to stop, making it loads of fun, but leaves him wide open to mostly anything. 627 doesn't normally kill things. He may attack and eat animals or weaker aliens, but he takes more joy out of bullying or undermining others rather than outright killing. He tends to try and make fun of anyone, strong or weak, and only attacks those who either annoy him, or fight back against his evil. Very rarely will he actually use his abilities to his fullest, simply because he is already so strong (another strong fighter would make him change his already unpredictable tactics though). Another added softness to him is that he will sometimes ally himself with others. But most likely, he'd only wish to do the bidding of other evildoers. And even then, 627 is quick to betraying or subverting a villain's plans simply out of the fun of it. He doesn't do things for any purpose other than evil, and as such, finds it fit to spoil almost anything good or bad! 627 is capable of speaking in full sentences. This gives him a little bit more civilized qualities, such as slightly higher intelligence, but still roughly heightens his evil ways. Physical appearance Experiment 627 is very much similar in appearance to his predecessor experiment, Stitch, only with some noticeable differences. He resembles a koala bear-esque creature with an elongated cone-shaped head with a large knot on the top and a wiry body. He has red fur, lighter tan fur color on his belly and chest, brown patch of hair on his back, purple nose, and dead-on black eyes. His ears are long and pointed upward, and stick up straighter than Stitch's too, almost like devil horns, with two notches at the top, tan insides and brown tips at the back, and his claws/toes are black. He also has a Xenomorph-like extendable mouth, making one ugly and badder "cousin." He stands over 3 feet tall and weighs over 100 lbs. He wears a dark green spacesuit with a conical triangle consisting of a deep green border and blue center on his chest and each of his sleeves and patches consisting of a deep green border and green center on each of his legs, black belt with a deep green square buckle, both black collar, cuffs, and anklets. Special Abilities 627 has extra everything including evil, strength and health. He also possesses all the powers and none of the weaknesses of Stitch and 19-20 other experiments, including Chopsuey, Kixx, Richter, Ace, Nosy, Sparky, Elastico, Spike, Slobber, Deforestator, Tarantula, Slushy, Heat, Yaarp, Plasmoid, Ray, Holio, Splodyhead and Melty. These include: *Flamethrower *Electrokinesis *Telekinesis *Ice breath *Shooting plasma bolts, webs and blasts from his eyes, mouth and hands *Laser beams *Super sonic roars *Plasma cannon blast *Extending and retracing bone spikes from his head (can also shoot out) *Extentions and rotating claws acting like saws *Generating bright green plasma energy in his hands (can be used to heat or melt anything he touches, or fired as a directed energy attack, ranging from laser precision to a destructive blast), similar to those used by Shego from Kim Possible *Creating a baseball bat made entirely out of electricity *Generating an energy shield (or energy field) to protect him from energy blasts *Creating a spherical force field around himself, similar to those used by the Invisible Woman from the Fantastic Four, and Violet Parr from The Incredibles *Displaying superhuman speed to affect his other limbs (can punch at a rapid rate), similar to those used by Dash Parr from The Incredibles *Changing his size at least in excess of 50 ft (45 m) tall *Creating field of quantum energy that inhibits the majority of a victim's body movement (only their eyes can move), and the ability to speak is also inhibited. The field is moved by his fingers and can be fired in the forms of energy blasts and concentrated beams (similar to the trigger for Spider-Man's web-shooters, the trigger for these powers is located high on the palm of each hand to prevent most unwanted firings), similar to those weapons used by Syndrome from The Incredibles. *Maneuvering quickly along coasters of midair icicles which boost him in the air a hundred or more feet *Sucking a fireball in huge breath that inhales the whole things, struggles with it, and spits back a huge cloud of black-grey smoke, shoots a huge lighting bolt shoots by pulling his hands back over his hand and points them ahead *Generating a glob of slimy saliva that ends up on his chin and body and falls to the ground, making loud dripping sounds 627 can't sink in water and is twice as destructive as Stitch. He is completely physical with no weaponry. He also possesses other unique abilites from other experiments such as Deforestator's rotating blades, Spike's spikes coming out of his head, Tarantula's web blasts, Ray's telekinetic and laser rays, Kixx's extreme fighting capabilities, Yaarp's super sonic sounds and Nosy's expertise in escape arts. He can also extend his teeth with his super elastic gums. He is able to pose as a human prince with blond hair, blue eyes, blue shirt and tights. 627 is the mastery of escape artist, such as Experiment 199 (Nosy), from Jumba and Pleakley's ship to Dr. Hämsterviel's castle. Basic Attributes: Like most other experiments, 627 is very well high in endurance, agility, and most notably, strength. He can lift things that weigh thousands of tons heavier than himself, and can even outmatch 626's (Stitch's) strength. Due to heartless interuptions, his strength has been decreased. 627 also has the ability to see in the dark, has a mind close enough to a super computer, and has extra retractable limbs. He is an expert in all kinds of evil fields, with infiltartion and sabotage as his specialties. He possesses extensive martial arts training and impressive fitness and agility, rivaling the skills displayed by his rival Stitch. His attack is also enhanced by sharp claws on his paws, and on occasion he has to used his sharp claws and outstretched hands to similar effect. Fire manipulation: 627 is able to manipulate fire and flames. He can make flames make a large burst, or form projectile fireballs, or simply even spread the flames around. He has the ability to create small wisps of fire from his mouth and hands, but requires flames from an outside source to do anything largely devastating. Electric power: 627 has the power to create his own forms of electrical energy. While his own electricity his weak, he can absorb other forms of electricity and use it tenfold. Though generally not used as an offensive attack, it can still be used for destroying machinery, electronics, etc., through ways like blackouts, malfunctions, etc. Extra limbs: 627 has multiple limbs. But they are retracted into himself. He can produce four extra arms (altogether, giving him six arms), two brown-tipped antennae on his head, three brown-tipped spikes on his back, sharp claws on his hands and an extra head. He calculates how to counter-attack others and uses the environment to his advantage. Other than that, his weapons include claws, teeth, and a set of retractable jaws. Weakness 627's only apparent weakness is his loud, uncontrollable laughter caused by his extra sense of humor. It is unknown if Evile shares Stitch's weakness of water. Appearances ''Stitch! The Movie'' Experiment 627 was the 627th genetic experiment created by Jumba, and the second to be made without Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to have all of Stitch's powers, including those of 19-20 other experiments, with none of their weaknesses. 627's creation was oddly foreshadowed in Stitch! The Movie. Near the end of the film, when Pleakley pointed out that the remaining 623 experiments were evil, Jumba stated that said experiments could be turned good (like Stitch and Sparky beforehand), and they wouldn't be bad anymore. Jumba then whispered to Pleakley, "I'm trying to fix for 627." Apparently, Jumba had been secretly planning on creating an Experiment 627 for quite some time. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' In the episode "627", Stitch defeated and rehabilitated Deforestator (515) in exactly two minutes. However, Stitch grew egotistical when he began being rude to everyone and bragging about how great and special he was. At dinnertime, when Stitch threw a plate of cranberry sauce in Jumba's face, this angered him enough that he resolved to put Stitch in his place, resulting in the creation of Experiment 627. Once Jumba had finished creating 627 and activated the latter, 627 escaped his containment orb into the jungle. 627 soon after came across Experiment 625 and attacked, drooling on him and eating his sandwich. Seeing 627 as a replacement for helping Gantu capture experiments, Reuben took 627 back to Gantu's ship with him, where 627 demonstrated his great powers to Gantu on Reuben. Impressed, Gantu and 627 arrived at a farm house the next day to capture Zap (603). 627 easily defeated Stitch, and he and Gantu escaped with 603. Following this, 627 began to easily beat Stitch at capturing other experiments (most notably Eva (567), Launch (607) and Slimy (390)) and relentlessly bullied and tormented Stitch and Reuben, much to their indignity. Eventually, Gantu decided to use 627 to conquer the galaxy by himself, even quitting his job of working for Hämsterviel. When Reuben insulted Gantu's take-over-the-galaxy uniform, 627 blasted him with plasma, afterwards laughing an unusually large amount. Reuben then slipped on a stray drop of plasma, causing 627 to excessively laugh even more. Reuben took notice of this. Later, Reuben called Lilo up and informed her of what he discovered, wanting to get rid of 627 as much as Lilo and Stitch did. After Reuben's report, Jumba clarified that since he gave 627 extra of everything, he might have given him an extra large sense of humor as well. Lilo and Stitch (with some help from Reuben) then lured 627 and Gantu to the middle of the town for a final battle. Stitch was able to defeat 627 by making a fool of himself during the battle and using the latter's abnormally large sense of humor against him. Eventually, 627 laughed himself into unconsciousness and was then deactivated by Lilo using a home food dehydrator. In "Remmy", 627 was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. This is the only time 627 is seen good. 627 was seen on a computer screen in "Ace", posing as an evil creation of Jumba's as part of a hoax to fool the head of E.G.O. ''Leroy & Stitch'' 627 was mentioned by Jumba in Leroy & Stitch, suggesting that he had forgotten that he even made a 627 when, oddly enough, Gantu remembered. ''The Origin of Stitch'' Evile was one of the experiments that was gliding on the screen, but he is 613 instead of 627. ''Stitch! anime'' 627 appeared in Season 2 of the Stitch! anime in the episode "The Return of 627." Hämsterviel had not only reactivated 627, but enhanced his vocabulary (thus enabling him to speak in complete sentences instead of just repeating the word "evil" over and over) as well as his power. As part of the alien rodent's latest plan, 627 disguised himself as a prince to woo Angel and lure her into a castle in the forest which is actually a giant rocket waiting to be blasted into space. Angel was just the bait for Stitch, who took it and was captured and frozen solid by the fake prince. Stitch breaks out and 627 reveals who he really is and who he's working for. He then seals Angel in a net against the wall and begins to fight Stitch, though not before freezing Gantu as well. Meanwhile, Yuna, Jumba, Pleakley, and BooGoo follow Stitch to the castle and arrive just as 627 was about to deal the finishing blow. Due to them falling in and squishing each other, 627 begins laughing, immediately unfreezing Gantu and reminding everyone of 627's one weakness. Everyone then attempts to get 627 to laugh by dancing. Eventually, it works and 627 laughs into unconsciousness again. He is then sealed in a container, but Hämsterviel activates the rocket (after Gantu and Reuben escape with Angel) and blocks all the exits with an alloy not even Stitch can break through. All seems lost until 627 wakes up, breaks out of the container, and easily melts through the alloy, allowing everyone to escape. Later, the vehicle Hämsterviel tried to use to carve the Spiritual Stone into small pieces went out of control and collided with Gantu's space scooter, leaving it and the still-captured Angel pinned to the front. Stitch jumps on to save her, but the ship is about to crash into a cliff. Stitch doesn't seem to be able to stop it and he and Angel are about to be crushed, but they are rescued by 627, who picks up Hämsterviel's ship and throws it into the distance, destroying it. Stitch thanks him for saving him twice and calls him "cousin" (finally accepting him into the ʻohana). 627 simply hops on Gantu's scooter and says that he's welcome, but next time he won't be so lucky and if anyone's going to destroy Stitch, it's him. He then flies the scooter into space, not to be seen again. Gallery screenCapture 06.06.13 13-16-23.jpg|Evile's experiment pod screenCapture 06.06.13 13-37-39.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-38-25.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-39-41.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-40-58.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-41-35.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-42-45.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-46-38.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-46-59.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-47-25.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-47-45.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-49-10.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-49-28.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-50-25.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-51-15.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-53-11.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-54-53.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-55-32.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-56-33.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-57-57.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-59-16.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 13-59-47.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-00-54.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-02-15.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-02-40.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-04-16.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-05-04.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-05-58.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-06-31.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-08-28.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-09-24.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-10-42.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-11-06.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-14-02.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-16-38.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-17-55.jpg screenCapture 06.06.13 14-19-03.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-07-46.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-08-43.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-10-21.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-10-45.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-12-59.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-14-00.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-15-18.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-16-31.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-17-37.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 16-55-05.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 16-55-51.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 16-56-47.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 16-57-44.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 16-58-09.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 16-58-38.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 16-59-26.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-00-06.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-01-58.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-02-43.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-03-17.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-04-05.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-04-49.jpg|Evile's blueprints screenCapture 13.06.13 17-33-05.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-33-49.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-35-35.jpg|Evile freezes Stitch screenCapture 13.06.13 17-36-44.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-37-36.jpg ScreenCapture 13.06.13 17-38-14.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-38-57.jpg|Evile's telekinetic lasers screenCapture 13.06.13 17-39-51.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-43-19.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-48-01.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-48-52.jpg|Evile projects electricity from his finger screenCapture 13.06.13 17-49-27.jpg|Evile ruthlessly beats down Stitch screenCapture 13.06.13 19-08-56.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 19-09-25.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 19-09-49.jpg|Evile grows an extra head screenCapture 13.06.13 19-11-50.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 19-12-19.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 19-13-50.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 19-14-41.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-06-15.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-07-43.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-08-02.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-16-03.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-16-33.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-20-21.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-21-12.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-22-16.jpg|Evile blasting Reuben screenCapture 13.06.13 21-23-42.jpg|Evile laughing screenCapture 13.06.13 21-25-49.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-26-24.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-26-53.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-32-04.jpg|Evile kicking Reuben screenCapture 13.06.13 21-33-56.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-35-35.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-36-45.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-38-13.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-41-00.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-43-42.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-43-59.jpg|Evile launches plasma screenCapture 13.06.13 21-45-40.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-46-17.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-47-12.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-49-50.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-51-51.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-52-24.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-53-19.jpg|Laser eyes screenCapture 13.06.13 21-55-45.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-57-35.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-59-08.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-00-42.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-01-52.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-03-12.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-04-07.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-04-59.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-05-49.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-07-03.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-11-14.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-12-09.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-13-07.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 22-14-43.jpg|Evile dehydrated screenCapture 17.05.13 22-31-08.jpg screenCapture 17.05.13 22-32-50.jpg screenCapture 17.05.13 22-38-14.jpg Trivia *Ironically, although Jumba said it was impossible to deactivate Evile, Jumba was able to deactivate the other 625 experiments that were created before Evile, excluding Stitch. *Evile's manner of defeat is similar to the Toon Patrol from Who Framed Roger Rabbit, though while most of the Toon Patrol die from laughter, Evile just passes out long enough to be dehydrated. *In a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, Evile is among one of the members on Jumba's basketball team and seems to have turned good. However, this is slightly ironic, since Jumba said that Evile can never turn good. It is possible he was reprogrammed. *In said parody, when Evile and the other experiments are looking up at the ceiling, Evile is colored blue and Stitch is colored red. It is unknown how this happened, though it could be a continuity error. *Evile's pod color is blue. *Evile did not appear in Leroy & Stitch, due to him being dehydrated at the end of his episode. He was briefly mentioned, though. category:Aliens category:Males Category:Toon Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Midgets Category:Minor Villains Category:Small Villains Category:Experiments Category:Lilo & Stitch Villains Category:Not completely evil Category:Nice Villains‏‎ Category:Masterminds Category:Reformed